Forbidden
by xxxVelvet Kissesxxx
Summary: They were twins, bound together since birth, but what happens when they begin to feel things for the other. Things that they should not feel.


Astrid, Hiccup, Fishlegs and Snotlout stood on the edge of the ring, watching as the twins flew at each other, clawing, kicking, punching and slapping any inch of each other they could find. They all sighed exasperated as one of them kicked the other off them, launching themselves after them. The bystanders had no idea how this fight had started, nor any of the others that broke out during training. Ever since they helped to defeat the dragon queen they had been going at each other more than usual.

The group suspected it was because they no longer had any dragons to take their anger out on so they settled for each other, however many people in the village had learned the hard way not to interfere in the twins fighting nor involve themselves in a fight. The last person who upset Tuffnut got a good beating and Tuffnut repaid that by throwing the ones who upset his sister into one of the cells in the arena and leaving them there for 2 days. This did not however stop the twins from fighting, they had made it perfectly clear that they were each other's to torment and that anyone who told them otherwise would be lucky to get out of it alive.

The fight was finally ended when Chief Stoick turned up and hauled them apart by their collars, separating them as they clawed at the air to get back at the other, "that'll be enough from ye lot, I want ye to go get cleaned up and back to ya houses, the rest of us be having dinner in the hall, I'll get someone to bring you some dinner later," he ordered, setting them down and pushing them towards the iron gate to exit the arena. They left still pushing and bickering with one another as they went, their friends shook their heads and sighed, turning back to their training, just because they no longer had to fight dragons did not mean they had no enemies among other clans.

Tuffnut growled hitting his sister in the chest after she attempted to trip him, the two had retrieved their bathing items and were hurrying down to the hot springs in the mountains; they would be the only ones there as most of the village had their baths on the weekend and it was the middle of the week. Ruffnut took in a sharp breath of air and held a hand to her chest, quickly pushing aside the pain when her brother glanced at her from the corner of his eye, scanning her defensive posture. She quickly lashed out with her fist, thudding it into his arm with alarming strength and took off, darting through the trees to the clearing.

She pulled aside the covering of vines that lead to the cave entrance and let them fall back into place; she was suddenly tackled from the side by a familiar blur and thudded to the dusty floor, the dirt clinging to her clothing and hair. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she screamed, watching as her brother stood over her smirking. "Aw did da itty bitty baby girl need some help getting up?" he mocked, offering her his hand. She hissed and swiped out with her leg, forcing him to the ground with a thud, "You ever call me that again and I will kill you," she said, clenching her teeth.

She grabbed her things from the ground and marched past the vines, sweeping them aside with an irritated huff, she tried to brush the dirt out of her plaits but only succeeded in messing them up further, the deep brown and black flecks contrasting greatly with her blond hair. "Come on sis you know I was joking!" Tuffnut called, hurrying after her as he watched her move swiftly through the tunnel. He picked his stuff up and raced after her, weaving through the confusing corridors after his sister. Despite what most of the village thought they didn't hate each other it was just much easier for them to show they cared through fighting, they were born and raised Vikings that factor didn't help much when it came to showing emotions.

Ruffnut smiled as she breathed in the clear air of the cavern, it was a huge shelter hollowed out of the mountain by a rockslide hundreds of years ago. There were at least ten pools scattered around some single other sitting up to 15 people. The pools were in a rather vague shape, four of the ten pools were high up on the walls with natural staircases ingrained into the rocks that lead to them. The pools were filled from a natural spring that ran through the rocks, heated lava ran underneath the mountain from a nearby island that was connected to theirs thousands of years ago, the lava still flowed through but it did not pose a threat to the people of Berk.

From the time she was a little girl Ruffnut had always had a favourite pool, it was tucked into the corner of the cavern with several natural shelves she used for placing her things on, it was neither to hot nor to cold and could seat up to 8 people however when it was the Viking teen's turns to bathe they had quickly learnt that that pool was for her and sometimes when she was in a good mood her brother, only. It was not known to anyone but Tuffnut and a select few why that was so special, when Ruffnut's mother was still alive she had always used that pool, it was her and her daughters special mother daughter time, something Ruffnut cherished no matter what she said.

Tuffnut came barrelling down the tunnel and almost took out his sister when he skidded to a halt, he took a moment to catch her smile then hurried off to a large pool right next to the one she used. Ruffnut shook herself out of her daze and quickly stripped off her dagger, belt, helmet, boots and wrist guards placing them on the highest ledge. She pulled off her brown vest and grey shirt, placing them on the middle shelf along with her green leggings.

Left only in her wrappings she began to shiver, the cold air blew through the cave and caressed her skin, covering her in a thin layer of goose bumps. Tuffnut had already stripped and was now in his pool, creating small ripples that he then destroyed with a flick of his hand. He looked up when he didn't hear the sound of water for several minutes; Ruffnut was legendary for the quickest entry into the water and would normally be sitting in it way before anyone else.

He saw her standing at the ledge of the pool, her hands fiddling with the knots to undo her wrappings, after a few moments struggle they finally gave way and the scraps of material fell to the ground. Tuffnut began to feel a familiar stirring in his stomach as he saw her sitting on the ledge about to slide in. She was well on her way to womanhood with a slim waist, widening hips, toned skin, mile long legs and perky breasts that sat proudly on her ribcage.

Tuffnut averted his eyes and scolded himself, it was wrong to be having these thoughts about Ruffnut, she was his twin sister. His eyes went to her wrappings and widened, a patch of crimson was spread across the stomach portion and he began to feel worried, he heard her hiss slightly and glanced over to see her running a hand along her stomach, clenching her teeth to stop sound escaping.

Ruffnut looked around to her brother to see if he heard her hiss then whipped her head back to her stomach, she didn't want him to think of her as weak so she kept her injury a secret. She heard him groan and she turned around, seeing him rise above the water and slip out of the pool. Her eyes widened and a warm heat pooled in her stomach, she had not seen her twin in this way since they were young. His skin was a golden colour from the sun and his once wiry frame was now a solid mass of muscle, his shoulders had broadened, his chest expanded and he had a six pack.

She turned back to her stomach before he could catch her watching and berated herself inside her head, he was her twin and it was wrong of her to think of him that way, even if he had grown up. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice that he had crossed the room and eased himself into her pool. The water level suddenly rose and went from just above her breasts to her shoulders; she glanced around shocked and found her brother staring at her intensely.

"You're hurt," it wasn't a question more of a statement, she nodded and looked down at her stomach, feeling the jagged cut across her stomach, a quiet groan escaped her lips but he ignored it. "Let me look at it," he demanded, placing his hands on her waist and pulling her towards him, careful to mind her cut. He pushed her plait out of the way and haled her above the water, sitting her on one of the seats in the pool so the water came to just above her hips. His face flushed at the sight of her naked chest but he pushed that aside and prodded her wound, slapping away the fingers that came to push him off.

"Well it's not too deep but you're going to have to disinfect and bandage that when we get back to the hut," he said, letting her slide back into the water, "How'd you do it anyway?" he questioned, splashing some water at her. "There must have been an old sword tip or dragons tooth in that arena because I felt it open while we were fighting," Ruffnut explained, poking it gently with her fingers. Tuffnut looked down in shame, he had hurt his sister with his fighting, Ruffnut saw the look and shook her head, no way was he taking all the blame for this, "Hey it wasn't just your fault, I should have been more careful," she told him, watching him with hawk eyes till he nodded, "Good," she said satisfied.

She moved away from her twin and seated herself on a large rock in the centre of the pool, crossing her legs and beginning the menial task of taking out her braids. The silver circlets that held them in place had to be slid off the end one at a time to avoid being tangled, Ruffnut usually got Astrid to help her with them but this time her friend was absent. Tuffnut watched her struggle for a few minutes before her sighed, darting across the water to sit behind his sister. "Here let me," he told her gently, running each circlet down the length of her braid before placing it on her pile of clothes and going onto the next one.

When they were all out her hair hung in loose curls to her hips, however the golden locks were filled with dirt and tiny rocks that clung to the strands. Tuffnut grabbed a hold of his sister's head and got her to hang her neck backwards, running his fingers through her hair to remove most of the grime. He took the hairbrush that laid with her other bathing equipment and began to run it through her hair gently, softly tugging when it encountered a knot.

The warm water, steamy air, relaxing atmosphere and pleasurable sensations on her scalp and hair began to take their toll on Ruffnut and she let out a quiet moan, leaning back into her brother's embrace. He ran the brush through her hair one last time then placed it on the ledge again, moving back behind his sister and supporting her weight. He lifted his hands up to her shoulders and pushed her hair over to the front so it hung down her chest and stomach. His finger began to knead into the muscles in her back, neck and shoulders, loosening them up from all of the hard work and training she did. Tuffnut was rewarded with another moan and he smirked, gently scratching his nails up from the curve in her back to her neck and back down.

Ruffnut sighed and let her head fall back to rest on his broad shoulder, feeling Tuffnut's firm hands wander across her back, she moaned when he hit a particularly sore spot and pressed back into his hand, welcoming the warmth and pleasant sensations. She let a quiet moan pass her lips and arched her back, collapsing back into her brother's chest as the rest of the knots worked their way out, she curled up on his lap with her legs on one side and her arms around his chest. He pressed her against his chest and wound one arm around her waist and the other went up to slide through her hair.

He pressed a gentle kiss to her head and ran his hand across her stomach, drawing soothing shapes. His hand began to get dangerously close to the apex in her thighs and she held in a moan. His fingers danced across her skin and she sighed, unconsciously parting her thighs as she closed her eyes. Tuffnut saw his sister relax in his embrace and kept up with his ministrations, his finger brushed along her downy curls and she let out a moan, her eyes flying open to stare into his. The two stared at each other before Tuffnut began moving his hand again, gazing into her large eyes.

She shivered as his fingers glided back up her stomach except this time he kept going up her chest, stopping to flick each nipple with his fingers earning him two throaty groan. He chuckled lightly and bent his head, placing a soft kiss on his sister's lip before deepening it, pulling away with a gentle nip on her bottom lip. By now Ruffnut's breathing was heavy and her chest heaved with each breath, her brother's wandering hand slipped between her legs, gently sliding a finger into her warm centre. She drew in a deep breath and opened her thighs further, giving him silent permission to continue.

He added another finger and she shuddered, tugging on his hair to stop her from moaning to loudly. Her back arched into his hand and he smirked, the hand in her hair coming down to gently pinch and roll her rosy nipples, she gently moved out of his embrace and turned to face him, straddling his lap with her knees on either side of his thighs so her heated core was directly over his hard member. Ruffnut leant down, winding her fingers in his long hair and pulling his face to hers, crushing her lips against his in a kiss that was both forbidden and intoxicating. Tuffnut settled his hands on her hips and gently guided her down, growling throatily as her warm folds covered his entire length.

She stilled and Tuffnut wiped away the few tears that lingered on her cheeks, rubbing soothing circles on her thighs with the pads of his fingers as he waited for her to be ready. He had heard that it was painful for girls the first time so he waited for his sister to be ready; he wanted her to enjoy it as much as he did. She waited a few moments then wiggled her hips, showing him she was ready. He began to thrust slowly and she groaned, her head tipping forward to rest in the curve between his neck and shoulder, he quickened his pace and her eyes rolled back in her head, the pleasurable sensations almost too much for her to bear, she gently bit down on his shoulder and bounced slightly.

He growled as she moved, her bouncing forcing his member deeper inside her, he could feel her heavy breathing and the way she had latched onto his shoulder, her warmth was spreading throughout his body, sending tingling sensations everywhere and he hissed as she wrapped her legs around his hips, smashing their bodies together. His thrusts became harder and needier, their bodies moving perfectly together so they crashed together and sent vibrations through their bodies. Ruffnut could feel a coil tightening in her stomach and her toes curled inward, her head lolling back and her breasts feeling like they would burst from the pressure.

She shrieked and collapsed against him, her body shaking with the force of her orgasm. His sister's wet walls contracting around him as he thrust was too much for Tuffnut and he growled, releasing inside her. He pulled his sister close to him and brushed a strand of hair away from her face, watching as her chest heaved and flushed. "I wasn't too rough was I?" Tuffnut asked worriedly, stroking her cheek with his fingers, "No I like it rough, maybe next time it can be somewhere else," Ruffnut said, turning so she was sitting back to chest with him, her hands went up and wound in his hair, pulling his face down beside hers, "There's going to be a next time?" Tuffnut asked hopefully, clasping his fingers together on her stomach.

"Of course because no matter how wrong others think it is, I don't think I could ever stop," she whispered, leaning her head back and kissing along his jaw. He grinned and burrowed his face into the soft skin of her neck, placing a soft kiss on her pulse point, "Good dear sister, because I think I may not be able to stop either," he said, running his hands up her body to cup her breasts, his fingers rubbing gently against her nipples. "How about we get cleaned up then go home," he suggested.

She nodded and Tuffnut stood up, pulling Ruffnut up with him and drew her flush against his body, placing his hands on the small of her back and captured her lips in a passionate kiss while she pulled him closer by his hair, her body fitting perfectly against his. After all they were two people linked together since the start of their lives; they were just making it official.


End file.
